


College Diet

by lexuslfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, Fat Shaming, Fat Stiles, M/M, Other, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexuslfan/pseuds/lexuslfan
Summary: Stiles has gotten a bit heavy during college...What is Peter's reaction going to be? Will Stiles ever fit into jeans again? And will Derek ever get the confidence to ask Stiles out on a date!?Find out soon!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	College Diet

"Stiles, what did I tell you..." Peter implored as he circled Stiles, who was currently marooned on the couch after arriving back in Beacon Hills for college break. 

Stiles scoffed and recited from memory "if you're going to keep getting fatter then set aside $20 a week to pay for all the new clothes you're going to need."

Looking at the size large shirt straining to cover Stiles' large belly, the older Hale felt the need to ask what the hell happened to all the money Stiles would have saved in that time.

Stiles looked away, blushing slightly as he tried to suck in his stomach, to the avail.

"You didn't..." Peter looked scandalised, realising what stiles did with the money instead.

"Look! -" Stiles began heatedly, " - do you know how much food I was able to buy with that money?!"

"I don't need the details, Stiles!" Peter interjected, stopping stiles in his tracks. After all, Peter thought, the results spoke for themselves. 

When Peter had seen Stiles last 14 months ago, he was sporting a not that obvious freshman fifteen which resulted from too much beer pong and lots of fast food while studying at 2 am. The night before he went back to college, he had tearfully confessed (while drunk) to Peter that he weighed quote "over 185 pounds". 

Well clearly, he had gotten over that, otherwise, the weight he'd stacked on since then would have sent him into a nervous breakdown. Peter doesn't have a clue what kind of meal plan that college was offering Stiles, but whatever it was, they were getting ripped off because the 2nd year student sitting before him looked no less than 100 pounds heavier than the boy he had comforted only 11 months ago! 

Stiles was shifting uncomfortably before Peter, looking as if he were trying to disappear into the couch, not realising that he was nearly as wide as it at this point. Peter almost wanted to pity him, after all, as a born wolf Peter had never had so much as a single roll of fat on his body. And given the fact that most of Stiles' pack was made up of other wolves, who had huge appetites and the metabolisms to back them up, Stiles probably didn't even eat any more than they did, and yet Stiles had grown unfit to the point of obesity while Scott, Derek, Jackson and the rest of them stayed perfectly slim.

So yes, Peter couldn't really blame Stiles for getting a little fat, but a little fat is like putting on a dozen pounds and maybe having to go up a jeans size or start wearing your belt on a looser notch. No, what Stiles did was get very fat, to the point where he outgrew his clothes, and then he outgrew the clothes that replaced those clothes, and now he's in the process of outgrowing the clothes that replaced the clothes that replaced his original clothes.

And that is how Stiles has come dressed today, looking like the phrase 'ten pounds of flour in a five-pound bag' come to life. Peter would later think to himself that Stiles may as well have come naked, for all the good that his clothes were doing at covering him up. Literally, he came into Peter's downtown apartment looking like he'd just raided the lost and found of a kindergarten class, with his unbuttoned red flannel being pushed so far to the side of his bloated belly that you could even see his abundant midsection pushing out into the air. Combine that with an abused pair of basketball shorts that strained over his ass, and Stiles was looking every bit the overfed college frat-boy stereotype.

And don't think for a second that Peter missed the groan his ornate sofa made when Stiles lowered himself onto it. After making small talk for around an hour, all the while Stiles was stuffing his face, Stiles finally left for dinner (yes that means more food!) at his father's house.

The second Stiles' waddling form left Peter's enhanced view from the window, he grabbed his cellphone and dialled Isaac, the only one from the pack to attend the same college as Stiles. Though they had entirely different majors, Isaac did see him at least once a month when they met up to smoke weed and play video games. Isaac relayed his own shock at Stilinski's transformation over the year, which wasn't dulled by the fact that he got to witness it firsthand.

"Honestly it was terrifying, on some days it was as if he was expanding before my very eyes". He explained a situation where Stiles, having split a pair of jeans while bending over, had simply shrugged it off as if it was normal and proceeded to steal Isaac's sweater and tie it around his ample backside. 

This continued for almost a fortnight, until Stiles, having not learned his lesson, popped the button off the very same pants right in front of everybody in the cafeteria. He was so unabashed about his weight gain that he even got seconds after the fact and glared at anyone that tried to say anything.

Peter tried to talk to some other pack members too, hoping that one of them might have had some luck with the porky college student, but there was no such luck.

"I just think it's ridiculous that he won't upgrade his wardrobe. I mean, I could help!" says Lydia, who probably wanted to challenge herself by finding clothes for stiles that were stylish, durable and actually fit him too. Peter made sure to remind her that stretchiness would also be a key feature considering that Stiles was most likely going to add even more padding than he already had.

"Two months ago I tried to take Stilinski to the movies in my Porsche and he literally couldn't even fit into it, and he's put on like 15 more pounds since then too!" Jackson exclaimed, and Peter does admit that seeing stiles try to edge himself into a Porsche would be entertaining.

So the consensus was that Stiles, having gone and gotten to be about the size of a hippo in just about no time at all, needed new clothes, was scarily good at putting on weight and could no longer take rides in low slung European sports cars. This led Peter to Derek and Scott, with the Sour-wolf being no help, especially because he hadn't actually seen Stiles since he'd been back from college last year, and he believed that everyone was just exaggerating and that Stiles probably just got a little chunky. 

Scott meanwhile had been video chatting with Stiles every week, they were best friends after all. However, the true alpha had ended up confessing to Peter privately that, yes, he had noticed Stiles swelling up over time as if he'd had some kind of a prolonged allergic reaction that left him puffy all over, but that, no, he wasn't very concerned about it because he knew how seriously Stiles took his father's health, so surely he was capable of looking after his own too. 

Peter shook his head, knowing that Scott would see just how wrong he was when he saw Stiles in person, and so would Derek too as a matter of fact. After all its one thing to see a heavyset guy on FaceTime, sure you might notice his triple chins or the tightness of his shirt, but actually seeing someone that rounded out in person is enough to shock the daylights out of someone, including someone as aloof as Peter's nephew or someone as go-with-the-flow as Scott.

All Peter knew for sure was that he wanted to be there when they meet up…

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I want this to go tbh, I honestly just randomly got the motivation to finish this today (it had been half done on my pc for almost a year), so I'm not sure if I'll be doing any more. We'll see I guess :)
> 
> All I know is that there's never enough Chubby! Stiles fics to be had, so here's another one!


End file.
